


They Need a Hero (So I Track Down a Villain)

by Nexas_Hart



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Villain Wrangler Fusion, Deadpool being Deadpool, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Has A Heart, Not All Villains Are Heartless, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Original Character, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexas_Hart/pseuds/Nexas_Hart
Summary: Children are so innocent. They don't understand a lot of things. They have the weirdest role models and heroes.That fact is about to make my job so much more complicated.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Original Character(s), Bruce Wayne & Original Male Character(s), Catwoman & Original Character(s), Johann Schmidt & Original Character(s), Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) & Original Character(s), Loki (Marvel) & Original Male Character(s), Oswald Cobblepot & Bruce Wayne, Otto Octavius & Original Character(s), Red Skull & Original Character(s), Rogues Gallery (Batman) & Bruce Wayne, Steve Rogers & Johann Schmidt, Steve Rogers & Original Character(s), Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Swarm & Original Character(s), Thor (Marvel) & Original Character(s), Thor (Marvel) & Original Male Character(s), Tony Stark & Original Character(s), Tony Stark & Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 62





	1. The Other Eight Legged One

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know what inspired this story, just search "Villain Wrangler" online. It's such a good concept, I had to dip my hand into it.
> 
> Hope you like this first chapter.

Chapter 1: The Other Eight-Legged One

I walk out of the hospital, biting my lip in frustration. The world just keeps on turning around me, but I feel like I’m stuck back in that room. It’s just one request. Just like all the others I’ve been given. This one, however, is one of the few that threw me for a loop. I thought that couldn’t happen after the first two years of working with this organization, but it has. Either way, I made a promise to try. No matter what, that’s what I intend to do.

With my mind now determined, and my course set, I head to my car to start my search. I have a time limit, so I can’t afford to waste a single second.

***

It’s pure luck that I’m able to find him so easily. Sure, I’ve got a bit of experience as an apprentice for a Private Investigator, but I don’t even have to use it. It takes a week before I hear a report of a battle in an area on the outskirts of Queens. It’s apparently over some piece of highly advanced tech. It almost always is, though. I step out of my car a few blocks away from where the police have cordoned off the area. I know that most of them don’t like leaving the fight to a vigilante, but none of them can really do anything other than evacuate civilians when there’s a battle between Spider-man and Doctor Octopus.

It takes a few more minutes of navigating through the alleyways of the city, but I finally manage to circumvent the blockade. I pass by the occasional photographer looking for a good shot, but I just keep going. I have to get close if I’m going to be able to do this.

It doesn’t take long for me to hear the crashing and impacts that come from the usual battle between the two of them. Peeking my head around the corner, I watch as Doc Ock throw a car at the webslinger. I continue to watch the fight unfold as Spider-man bobs and weaves between flying debris and the metal arms that extend from the doctor’s back. He shoots his webs, tying the arms down for a few moments but not being able to make any real impact. That is until a surge of electricity jolts through the webs.

The metal arms flail about, breaking through their webbing restraints and slamming into the walls of the building. Debris create a cloud of dust as the two foes separate. Inside of it, Spider-man is probably struggling to see, but Doc Ock is outside of the cloud. Two of his robot arms seem to be twitching. I can almost see the growl, as the villain turns himself around and starts down an alley just before the dust starts to clear.

As it does, Spider-man looks around, probably straining his rumored enhanced senses to find the man, but he’s escaped enough times before to know how to hide. Shooting off a web, the vigilante/hero goes on the hunt.

I can’t help but stare at the scene of destruction from their fight. In the back of my mind, I start to reconsider whether I really want to do this. Then, images flash in front of those thoughts. A hospital bed, a thin hand, tubes and IV bags. His resolve steels, and with a determined step, I walk forward.

Down the same alleyway the metal armed doctor left.

***

After an hour of searching, yelling for Doctor Otto Octavius, I start to feel a bit of hopelessness in the back of my mind. That is, until I feel a sudden pulling on my arms, and I start flying. Well, not actually flying. I’m being lifted up by the bag on his back, right into the goggled eyes of the infamous Dr. Octopus. Whether this is good or bad remains to be seen.

“You have exactly ten seconds to tell me why you have been incessantly calling out my name for the past hour, or I will break your neck.”

“So, you did hear me.”

“Nine.” The not-so-good doctor growls, clinking the claws of one of his spare arms menacingly.

“Okay, okay,” I raise my hands up in surrender. “I need you to meet with someone.”

The glare on the other man’s face shifts as he snorts in derision. “Tell whatever criminal organization you work for that if they want my services, they should send someone higher up to contact me, not a…” he looks me up and down and sneers. “Lackey.”

The dig he gives kind of offends me. Sure, I’m no body builder, but I have a decent amount of muscle, and I’m not dressed too ragged. Either way, I’m becoming less and less impressed by the man as this goes on.

“I’m not here by any ‘criminal organization’s’ orders,” I tell him. “I work for a international charity service called ‘A Child’s Light.’ We give children with extreme medical conditions, whether they’re life threatening or not, a wish, and we do what we can to fulfill it.”

“And what does this have to do with me?”

“There’s a boy named Bobby Fredrickson. He suffers from a rare muscular degenerative disease. It’s causing him to slowly lose the ability to move. It started with his legs and arms, but it’ll spread to his vital organs soon. Eventually, he’ll just stop being able to do anything until his brain shuts down completely.”

“And you want me to find a cure?” He squints suspiciously. “Even if I wanted to, why would I help you?”

“I don’t want you to find a cure,” I tell him. “Although it would be nice if you could, seeing as you’re one of the leading experts in the field of muscular and nervous system.”

“If it is not because you wish to try to garner some pity, why would you possibly want me to meet some child?”

The villain draws the last word out in distaste, but I’m not backing down. Not after I’ve already come this far. I dig up all of the courage I can for this next bit.

“For some reason, one that, now that I’ve met you, I can’t seem to agree with, he’s a fan of yours. He likes how you can do so much without really needing to move your actually body. His wish was to get a visit from you. We’ve tried using people in costumes, but he won’t take it. It has to be you.”

There’s a snort as he hears my explanation. With a not so gentle toss, I land on the roof of the building, jarring my arm painfully in the process. Through the haze of pain, I see the doctor stalking away from across the rooftops. Groaning, only partially from the throbbing coming from my arm, I roll to my feet.

“I guess that was a bust. Hopefully the door to the roof is unlocked.”

***

After an annoying climb down the fire escape, and a checkup at the doctor, I spend the weekend trying to figure out how to break it to Bobby that his “hero” won’t be coming to see him. All while my arm is in a sling.

That coming Monday, I walk as slowly as possible, trying to delay reporting my failure as long as possible. Sadly, the ring of the elevator finally tells me I’m at the right floor. I see the Mr. and Mrs. Fredrickson in the distance, staring into the Bobby’s room. I can see the tears in the wife’s eyes. As I approach, they turn to see me.

When I reach them, I give them a sad smile. Opening my mouth, I start to apologize, when Mrs. Fredrickson slams into me. The pain in my arm jolts back to life, but the fact that she’s wrapping her arms around me in a hug makes me more confused than hurt.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” she sobs into my chest.

“Julia,” the father chuckles. “Let him go. It looks like he suffered a bit for what he did.”

“Oh,” she pulls back, looking down at his arm. “I’m so sorry.” She gives him a smile. “Still, I don’t know how you did it, but thank you.”

“No problem,” I wince as I rug my arm. “But, what exactly did I do?”

I can see the look of confusion on the woman’s face. “You mean you didn’t do this?”

She looks over at their son’s room, I follow her gaze and to see something that makes me very surprised.

Bobby is grinning wide at a tiny, four-legged drone walking around on his stomach. The room itself is still the same, but equipment has been moved aside, and some of the floor tiles look liked they’d just been replaced.

“Apparently,” Mr. Fredrickson steps up next to them. “Doctor Octopus came in last night. He shut off the cameras, so nobody knew until the morning, but his claws damaged the tiles enough that we had to temporarily move Bobby while they replaced them. Also,” he gestures to the little drone. “He left our boy a little present. He’s got an earpiece that can control the thing with his thoughts. Doesn’t have to use his hands at all.”

“I didn’t think he’d come,” I whisper, a small smile creeping onto my face.

***

I spent the next few hours listening to a young boy gush about how amazing his “hero” was. He even got to touch the metal arms that the man uses. His excitement exhausted him, but he still had his smile on when he drifted off to sleep. I walk out of the hospital thinking that the time it’ll take my arm to heal is well worth price for that kid’s memories. And the parents’ memories when the kid finally has to go.

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pull it out to see a blocked number on the screen. Probably a spam caller, but there have been a few high-profile clients that other volunteers have gotten, so I press accept and put the phone to my ear.

“You were telling the truth,” a familiar voice sounds through the speaker.

“You thought I wasn’t?”

“In my occupation,” the man drawls. “It pays to be paranoid.”

“That’s fair,” I nod, understanding. “How was it being someone’s hero for once?”

“Nostalgic,” the doctor spits out. I can feel the venom through the phone. Then, the voice softens slightly. “But not entirely unwelcome. Keep this number, but do not abuse it. If I find that you have shared it with anyone, I will hunt you down Mr. Hart.”

With that, I’m hung up on. I don’t even try to wonder how he found out my name, or got my number. It should be easy enough for someone like him. Regardless of that, I slip my phone into my pocket, my mind reeling. I now have a supervillain’s phone number. That stresses me out probably about as much as it should. Still, I take it about as well as the other celebrities that I have in my contacts. I save his number under a false name. It’s not the best system, and I’ll probably do something more later, but it’ll do for now.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me ideas. This one is from Marvel, but I'm willing to do some guys from DC, too. I like this concept, but I don't have too many ideas. They'll run dry pretty quick.
> 
> Anyways. Hope you liked the chapter.
> 
> Comments and Kudos. Don't be mean.


	2. Hate to Bug You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our main character gets a call from a friend. It's an interesting, but not entirely unexpected, request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this next chapter.

Chapter 2: Hate to Bug You

It’s been pretty peaceful since the Doc Ock incident. Sure, the occasional celebrity request comes around, and even a superhero or two, but they’re usually more than happy to visit a children’s hospital. I just have to find the right person in our organization to give the request to, and they’ll start making calls to the contacts they’ve already made. It’s a system that helps prevent high profile numbers from being circulated too much, and it also keeps said famous people from thinking that the unknown number on their caller ID is just a spam call.

It’s this system, however, that causes my phone to ring one day as I’m slurping down some ramen at home. I smile as I recognize the number.

“Hey, Kyle,” I answer. “What’s up? Need a fill-in for D&D?”

“I’ll let you know about that next week,” one of my best friends gives a small laugh. “We’re still waiting to hear back from a couple of guys. Today, the call’s about business. I need a contact, and you’re probably my best lead.”

“Alright. Give me the details.”

“There’s a girl that I’ve been assigned to that’s really into insects and bugs. All things creepy and crawly. Got pictures up on the walls of her hospital room. Lots of bug books. Likes going out into the courtyard of the hospital to look at the butterflies and the ants. Can’t pick them up, health and sanitation reasons, but her face just lights up. Even wasps and bees, which usually scare kids, she’s in love with.”

“That’s not exactly uncommon. They just haven’t been told that they’re scary. I was like that before I got stung the first time. Even now, I still don’t mind them landing on me as long as I’m expecting it. You need some beekeepers?” I guess. “Maybe some of the bug experts I have on call?”

Kyle takes a deep sigh on the other line. “This is where it gets complicated. She wants the Swarm.”

It takes me a moment to process that. “The Swarm. As in, capital ‘S?’ The supervillain?”

“Yeah,” another sigh. “She saw the bugs during his latest rampage. I don’t really expect much, but you said that you got lucky with the thing with Doctor Octopus. Think you could see if your luck hasn’t run out?”

I think about the number I have listed in my contacts. Nobody, not even Kyle, knows it’s there. Too dangerous, for them and me. Still, Kyle’s not wrong. I’m probably his best bet right now.

“I can’t make any promises,” I tell him. “Is there a time frame?”

“No,” he tells me. “Her condition isn’t really curable, but she’ll pretty much be at the hospital for the rest of her life. It’s why I really want to give this to her.”  
“I get it,” I smile. “Like I said, I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thanks, Jace.”

After he hangs up, I scroll down to the other contact on my phone and press call. It picks up after a couple of rings.

“Mr. Hart. I assume you didn’t call on a whim. What do you want?”

“Nice to hear you, too, Doctor Octavius. I’m actually trying to get in contact with someone, and you might know how to find him.”

I tell him the situation. There’s a minute of silence on the other end after the explanation.

“I will give you a way to get in contact with the Swarm. Whether he will be willing to accept your request remains to be seen.”

***

My best friend and I just stand there as the collection of bugs given human form actually kneels down to speak with a frail looking little girl sitting on a bench. The parents stand off to the side. They were hesitant at first, but they’ve progressively relaxed as their daughter’s joy grew.

“How’d you do it?” Kyle mutters to me.

“Secret,” I reply. I look around at the some of the people in the surroundings. “He’ll probably be leaving soon. He only agreed to a short visit, and there are probably more than a few live streams going on in some of those phones.”

“Still,” Kyle holds out his fist. “Thanks, dude.”

Bumping it with my own, I respond. “No problem, dude. Don’t spread it around too much, but if something else like this comes up, feel free to send it my way.”

“Got it. Also, one of the guys had to take a trip overseas. There’s an open spot in a short campaign, if you want.”

“No problem,” I look over at the scene in front of us, thinking. “Is it possible for me to play a druid in this one? Maybe an insect and bug based one?”

The grin on my friend’s face widens. “I think we can work something out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this. Let me know if you have any ideas.
> 
> Comments and Kudos. Don't be mean.


	3. It Has Begun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The network is expanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your comments. If you want a specific villain, let me know.

Chapter 3: It Has Begun

After that last call, I started becoming known throughout the charity. It started out in New York, with the various rogues’ galleries that frequent the city. Most of them were pretty convenient as they were already arrested. They are usually given a deactivated version of their suits or power inhibitors for the enhanced. Those that were less than willing to go were given a slight reduction in their sentence for their amicable participation. All of the villains came away happier, though, and most were willing to do it again when asked.

My job was always difficult when the villains in question were still at large. I received more than one request for another visit from Doctor Octavius. The Swarm only got one more visit, but most people don’t like bugs as much as the first little girl. With their own networks, and the threat towards their fellow villains to keep them in line, my own contacts expanded significantly.

The Lizard is mostly reformed, so he was more than willing to visit the kids with reptile obsessions. Kraven the Hunter was annoying to track down, but when he got back within phone signal, he was more than willing to visit the “little hunter” that wanted to see him. Even the Rhino, although hesitant, visited one boy. The kid just liked how destructive the man was. I had a little chuckle at that.

Then, I started to get the less “evil” people, and more just not as morally inclined. Magneto was willing to come off of his island to check out a young mutant who looked up to him. He then proceeded to pay for the boy’s treatment for the next ten years, which the two parents were thankful for. Black Cat was… interesting, but I did get her contact information after she met with her requester. It was pretty much complete luck, but Taskmaster came into town to help out. The best part was, he didn’t charge anything more than travel for this particular “job.” The weirdest one was when Deadpool literally threw his number into my face, talking about how he “wanted a cameo in this fic.” No idea what he was talking about, but the number was real and I got a request for him a few weeks later, so it was good.

Now, I’ve gotten a really weird request. Not too weird, really, I was kind of expecting it eventually. It’s to track down someone outside of New York, for a hospital outside of New York. It’s why I’m currently in Gotham City, tracking down my quarry. Of course, I’m not actually the one doing the tracking.

“I heard you were looking for me.”

I’m currently standing in one of the many abandoned warehouses of the city. I’m armed, of course, and I know how to use it. That’s just for common thugs, though. I don’t think I’ll need it for the person in front of me.

“Yeah,” I sigh. “I’m pretty sure you heard about me from Black Cat.”

“Yes,” Catwoman purrs in a similar manner to the other feline themed thief. “The famous ‘Villain Wrangler.’ If I didn’t have the assurance from multiple sources, you wouldn’t even have this meeting.” She gives me a sultry look that I’ve come to expect from these types of villains. “And I’ve agreed to help you. Your little charity is… interesting.”

I exhale in relief. “Thank you.” I hold out a sheet of paper. “This is the name and information on the girl that requested you, along with a little extra background on her likes, dislikes, and why she wanted you to show up. There’s no real timeframe, I know you don’t like having the time set for you, but it’d be nice if you could visit within the week.” I smile. “I must say, I’m thankful you’re so willing. I honestly wish that some of the others were as easy to convince as you were in this case.”

“Oh, honey,” she steps forward, trace a claw along my chest before placing the entire hand there. “I can assure you; I am by no means easy.” She steps back, taking the paper in my hand with her. Then, she starts to saunter away. “Pleasure doing business with you.”

I’m a little ashamed to say I watched her leave. What can I say? I’m a guy, and she has that air about her. Plus, I think it’s fair to say that I deserve it for letting her take my wallet. I’m just glad I took everything except the cash out of it beforehand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter to introduce the DC universe into the fic.
> 
> Once again. Let me know if you have anyone you want to see. This is a really fun fic to write, so I'm open to suggestions in either universe.
> 
> Comments and Kudos. Don't be mean.


	4. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Given the circumstances, it's bound to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. To everyone reading, I hope you like it.

Chapter 4: Confrontation

I blink in shock at the person in front of me.

The Red Skull blinks in shock at the person in front of us.

Captain America blinks in shock at the people in front of him.

I mean, it’s not like it hasn’t happened before. Heroes visit hospitals a lot more often than villains. We’re bound to intersect on occasion. Spider-man regularly comes to visit hospitals in New York, and the webslinger has agreed to keep from webbing up the Sinister Six while they’re visiting the kids. In Gotham, a few of the Batman’s sidekicks have crossed paths with their own rogue’s gallery and made similar agreements, and the Dark Knight himself is conveniently absent during the visits. Superman specifically stays away during his own villains’ visit when it comes to Metropolis. When it comes to most of the heroes that cover a local area, they seem to be fine with it. However, there are a whole mess of other heroes and groups that are less than pleased with seeing their mortal enemies in a children’s hospital.

“Well, Mr. Schmidt,” I give my best smile, while ignoring the red, white, and blue elephant in the room. “Let’s head over Noah’s room.”

I am probably one of the few citizens who has the gall and permission to drag the Red Skull away from a staring contest with his mortal nemesis. Still, there’s a kid here that’s got a skin issue that needs regular grafts, and I’ll be damned if I let an Avenger stop me from getting the “super cool skull dude” to visit.

***

I’m leaning up against a wall outside of the room that the kid is in. I can’t see any pity or fear or disgust in Schmidt’s eyes as he has a conversation with a young child. I think that’s probably one of the first times that’s happened to the boy in a while. As I do so, however, Steve Rogers comes up next to me. He looks at the scene in front of him, then he turns to look at me.

“Son, it’s great what you’re doing, but you-.”

“If you’re about to give me a speech,” I cut him off. “About how I should ‘know what type of person the Red Skull is’ or ‘I don’t understand how dangerous these people can be,’ I’m going to have to stop you right there.” I fix the Star-Spangled Man with an exasperated, and slightly angry look. “You have no idea how many people have given me that speech. Have told me I should stop doing this. Have almost threatened me in order to try to get the contact information of various villains. Justice League, Defenders, Guardians of the Galaxy, Amazons, Atlanteans. You happen to be the first Avenger, but I’ve had gods, literal and figurative, try to tell me to stop this. So, if you think that a doped-up World War II war hero can guilt me into changing, you have another thing coming. Because that boy,” I point into the hospital room. “And hundreds of other children have had their lives changed, no matter how short a life they might’ve had. Now, if you, or anyone else, tries to stop me, I will show you just how determined I am. And, if you get any ideas about trying to arrest these people while they are in the hospital, you will have to get through not only me, but probably the parents of the kid, the villain themselves, a veritable army of other less than savory people, and even a few heroes that support me in this endeavor. Have I made myself clear?”

There’s over a minute pause after that. Then, Captain America lets out a long sigh.

“Just,” he holds out a card. “If you ever get in trouble, give me a call.”

“No problem,” I give him an amiable smile. “Might even call you if I get a request for you. I get them for heroes about as much as I do villains.”

Steve Rogers returns the smile, a little more apprehensive, before taking another glance at the Red Skull. There’s hesitance, I can see that much, but he turns around and walks away.

I give the card a look in the light. I’ve had more than one of these have bugs or tracking chips implanted in them, but this one seems clear. Either way, I’ll put the number into the separate phone I keep specifically for heroes before burning the small paper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't have very much that I hate about Captain America. In the few comics I've been able to read, he's probably one of my favorite heroes. In the movies, I respect and/or understand most of his actions. He's just probably one of the biggest heroes in either universe who would be the most "black and white" about the whole situation, so he's the one I decided would try to give the lecture. Therefore, he has become a red, white, and blue scapegoat.
> 
> Always open to suggestions.
> 
> Comments and Kudos. Don't be mean.


	5. The Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reflection on mistakes made. Hope for the future.

Chapter 5: The Incident

I’m in a video conference with two people. Normally, I’d meet them in person for the request, but with who the two people are, I thought this was best.

“Well?” I look at the two people on the display. “Will you help?”

“I will,” the deep and menacing voice of Batman sounds through the speaker.

“I suppose I can make time,” a toothy smile comes from Oswald Cobblepot, the Penguin.

“Thank you,” I nod. “It’ll just be a quick visit, but the child wanted both of you together. I do have one more thing I have to address.” I focus all of my intensity on the Penguin’s screen. “Mr. Cobblepot, I have worked with Batman on more than one occasion with this particular type of meeting. It’s why I trust him not to attack you when you enter the building. This is, however, my first time working with you. So,” I fix the man with a completely calm look. “I would like to warn you that any sort of untoward behavior while at the hospital, or even while entering or leaving, will not be tolerated. I myself do not want a repeat of the Goblin Incident, and I know for a fact that you do not either. I also know that there are more than a few people on your side of the law who would be less than pleased with any bad behavior on your part that might threaten the hospital or those who are in it.”

The smile slips off of the villain’s face. He looks deeply into my eyes, and he can see that I am not joking around.

“Of course,” Oswald nods sincerely. “I didn’t have any intention of doing so, regardless. I will see you then.”

His screen goes dark as he hangs up. The other screen widens, displaying the Dark Knight in full view.

“I would like you to know,” the Crusader begins. “The Penguin can be trusted with something like this. He is not the type to harm people, especially children, without a reason.”

“That’s the feeling I got from him, too,” I sigh. “But after what happened. I just… I can’t take that chance anymore.”

The Goblin Incident. One of the few things that still strikes fear into my heart from this entire program that I’ve set up. Norman Osborn, the Green Goblin, was requested by a kid. He was, and still is, a high security villain. We did everything right. At least, I thought we did. The power inhibitors and handcuffs, both of which we did not have any intension to remove. We were on the way to the child’s room when it happened. The Goblin had slammed one of his guards into a wall breaking off from his escort and crashing into a supply closet. He managed to fashion together a couple of small chemical bombs and some acid to melt through his cuffs and inhibitors. The resulting explosions, although small, incredibly dangerous in a hospital.

“I dropped my guard, Batman,” I clench my teeth in frustration. “My success made me complacent. You all were right about me not knowing who I was dealing with. I don’t even want to think about what would’ve happened if someone had died. I can’t let that happen again. I won’t let that happen again. If it hadn’t been for the others…”

I was facing charges for my involvement in the explosion. Understandable, it was my fault. The Green Goblin, one of the worst villains of New York, had escaped. I would’ve gone to prison if it wasn’t for one thing. A week later, only a few days before my trial, they found the Green Goblin. Or rather, the Green Goblin was delivered to them.

What was probably every single supervillain in New York stood outside of the prison, with the Goblin a bloody mess at their feet. He was alive, but barely.

I was released soon after. When the police, politicians, and heroes realized why the other villains had done what they did, all of them decided that I was better off outside of prison. I’m apparently a positive influence on the seedy underbelly of the United States and the world. Be that as it may, I’m under observation by multiple different agencies in any country I visit, and I’m regularly searched when I get on a plane or go to another country. All of my technology is given to me by villains and supportive heroes, due in part to the fact that I can’t trust anything I buy not to be bugged.

“It’s good to be on guard around these people,” Batman tells me. “And to have your own contingencies in place in case of something happening. You did well today, but remember not to go too far. Don’t let your fear control you, or your actions. You’ll only end up being consumed by it. And if you ever need anything, you have my number, and my support.”

With that, the man signs off. I sit back in my chair, exhaling. I think for a few moments about what the bat-themed hero told me. After thinking it over a bit more, I reach over to my phone, and hit call on one of the numbers in my text history. It rings a few times before it picks up.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Chloe,” I sigh. “It’s Jason.”

“Hey! What’s up?”

“I was kind of wondering… About that invitation this Saturday. For dinner. Is it still open?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Give me any requests you might want.
> 
> Comments and Kudos. Don't be mean.


	6. Somewhere Over the Rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Field trip/working vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your request A_smol_child

Chapter 6: Somewhere Over the Rainbow

Well, this one is going to be difficult. After doing this for almost two years now, I didn’t think that I’d ever actually say again. I’ve tracked down some of the most isolated characters. I have contacts in some of the darkest and dirtiest underbellies of the world. I’ve even, just for fun, completed my PI certifications. My tech needs are provided for, and I personally don’t have to worry about money for travel expenses, thanks to some donations by various different multi-billion-dollar companies and more than a few leaders of small nations. Still, I don’t think that money will help me contact this particular request.

“Yeah, Cap,” I sigh into my phone. “Think you can help me out?”

“I don’t think I can,” Captain America confesses on the other end. “But if you come up to the Compound, I think Tony could.”

***

“So, you wanna get in contact with Point Break?”

Tony Stark swings around in his rolling chair. His lab is pretty cool, but I’ve been around super geniuses of various moral inclinations for a while now. Hell, I’ve been in the Watchtower and the Batcave, two places that people don’t have regular interviews in for the press. The lab at the Compound is just another one of those places that are awesome to visit, but don’t really wow me like they used to.

“Why?” Stark continues his questioning. “I mean, it’s not your normal thing, right? You usually go after the big baddies.”

“I do get requests for heroes every once in a while,” I tell him. “Cap’s gotten more than a few, but you’re right that I’m known for being the ‘Villain Wrangler.’ To answer your question, though, I’m not actually looking for Thor. At least, not today. He just seems like the best person to help me get in contact with the person that was requested.”

“Ah,” Tony nods in understanding, before turning towards one of his holotables. “Yeah, he’s kind of annoying to get to when he’s off world, but I’ve got a few methods. Think you can stay for a few days while I try?”

“Yeah,” I grin. “I don’t really have any other requests right now, and this is one of the ones that’s more ‘as soon as you can’ and not ‘set time limit or it’s too late.’”

“Cool. Hey, Capcicle, think you can show him to one of the guest rooms? I got stuff to do.”

***

Like Stark said, it took a few days. During that time, I met a few of the other Avengers and Avenger adjacents. We talked, played a few games, and I even cooked for them. Apparently, there are relatively few of them that can actually cook, so that was interesting to learn.

I had to make sure to contact a few of the villains I know have good information networks. Just had to make sure they knew I was staying at the Compound to get a contact. They spread the word amongst their not-so-friendly pen pals to make sure that I don’t get ambushed or assassinated because they think I’m selling information about them. They’re paranoid, but with good reason.

Finally, I’m in the middle of losing all of my poker chips to the Black Widow in a game with her, Pepper Potts, Clint Barton, and Bucky Barnes; when Tony walks in with a huge smile on his face.

“Good news, kid!” He declares. “Got in contact with the big guy. He’ll be here in-.” There’s a large crack of thunder outside, despite the lack of clouds a few minutes ago. “Now, I guess he’ll be here now.”

***

“Greeting, Stark!”

The large Asgardian wraps the smaller mortal in a hug. Dropping the man, the god looks around at the assembled heroes, and me.

“Your message said that you required my services.”

“Yeah, Point Break,” Tony chuckles. He takes a few steps back, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and shaking me a bit in introduction. “This here is Jason Hart. He says that he could use your help finding someone.”

I’m pushed forward. I’m pretty sure that Iron-man is expecting me to be a stuttering mess in front of the God of Thunder. Only problem is, I’ve met real gods before, not just aliens with advanced technology and magic that happen to have a god complex. Hell, I’ve met plenty of aliens that are a hell of a lot stronger than Thor. So, I just extend a hand, polite smile on my face.

“Nice to meet you, Thor Odinson. I was wondering if you knew how I could get in contact with your brother, Loki.”

***

After a quick explanation about why I wanted to meet the Trickster God, Thor was more than happy to help me find them. Of course, finding them was actually the challenge.

I did actually get a bit excited when I travelled through the Bifrost. Despite being having gone all around the world, I’ve never actually been to another planet. Even then, I got to travel there in one of the coolest transportation methods ever. So, suck it Stark.

When we’d finally arrived, I spent a few weeks on Asgard. Got to know some of the Asgardians while Heimdall and Thor used their various means to track down our quarry. Thor’s mom is really nice, and I’m polite enough to Odin for him to at least tolerate my presence. Siv and the Warriors Three tried to train me in fighting, but that took me to the Healers more often than not. Despite all of that, I learned a bit, and the food was delicious, even if I did have to stick with water and fruit juice to drink because of my normal human metabolism.

“He’s on Sakaar,” Thor smiles as he walks into my chambers one morning.

“Sakaar?” I frown.

“Yes, he and another companion of mine have been known to visit there on occasion,” the god explains. “It is one land normally outside of Heimdall’s sight, with a great many spacial and temporal distortions that cause difficulty for anyone attempting to search for someone there, along with making the Bifrost unable to transport me there. That is why it took some time for us to locate him.”

“Great,” I start gathering my normal clothes, instead of the garb that they provided for me.

“Wait, young Jason.”

I look up, confused.

“I will be going to Sakaar, but you must remain here. The land is far too dangerous for most, even some of the heroes of Earth. I will bring Loki back, and then you may explain your quest to him.”

“Oh,” I set my clothes back down. “Sure. I guess that’s fine.”

“Fear not,” Thor claps me on the shoulder. “I will return post haste with Loki.”

I watch him leave on one of the interstellar ships that the Asgardians apparently started building when they realized that there were things outside of the reach of the Bifrost that were of import to them. I mean, I’ve learned pretty quick during my time as the “Villain Wrangler” how fragile I am, but it still doesn’t make me feel any better when the fact becomes something that restricts me.

Either way, I’ll use the time I have to enjoy myself. After realizing that, compared to the Asgardians, I had almost no fighting experience, I was put with the children when I wanted to train. Funnily enough, they’re actually closer to my age than the adults. Other than that, I happened to have a camera in the bag I took with me when I was at the Compound. Asgard itself is a picturesque view, and the people there appreciate how much I enjoy nature.

It was another two weeks, officially making it one of the longer tracking endeavors I’ve gone through, before the ship that Thor left on finally floats into view in the skies of Asgard. I reach the landing area by the time its passengers disembark.

“Jason!” Thor laughs merrily as he catches sight of me. “Come, let me introduce you!”

I step forward, looking behind the god at the two others who stepped off the ship.

“This,” Thor indicates one of them. “Is Brunnhilde, the Valkyrie. And this,” he points to the other. “Is the one you were looking for. My sibling, Loki.”

***

I spent the next hour or so going over everything with Loki, Thor, and Brunnhilde. They apparently are going to be going with us in order to keep an eye on Loki. It’s comforting, knowing that I won’t have to be entirely responsible for him when we go back.

Loki himself is the type of villain who pretends he isn’t interested in going, sometimes claiming that it’s beneath him. As long as you don’t call him on it until after you “convince” him, he’ll go along willingly, and even enthusiastically.

They take another two days to get ready, but we’re finally at the Bifrost to head back to Earth. I’m taking back a lot more than I came with. The Asgardians are really into parting gifts. I received a good amount of clothes. Mostly the items that I wore while was there, but I also received a couple of items of clothing that were handmade for me before I left. Various small but expertly crafted pieces of art, and even quite a few weapons were carried with me. Had to be sent off with a few extra bags in order to carry it all. The three Asgardians accompanying me on the trip look at my collection with amusement.

***

Loki was dressed in his big, bad, pointy, take-over-the-world outfit as he kneels by the hospital bed of a little girl with a bright smile on her face. There’s a smirk as the Trickster shifts into a snake, then a dog, then back to his normal form, eliciting a squeal of happiness from the girl. The god continues to show little tricks and fun sights from his magical abilities, while the child’s eyes glow in amazement.

“This isn’t bad,” Valkyrie smirks.

“It’s good to see Loki like this,” Thor nods. He looks back at me. “And it seems like my people enjoyed your visit. Do not abuse it, but you are welcome to call for Heimdall should the need arise.”

“Awesome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone liked the story. It's a combination of fulfilling a request, and opening up this fic to be not just on Earth but also in space. It's also there to build up the MC's character a bit more.
> 
> Also, Loki wouldn't need very much convincing to visit a child in need, and you can't change my mind on that.
> 
> Comments and Kudos. Don't be mean.


	7. Inspection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing says housewarming like a government search.

Chapter 7: Inspection

It’s pretty nice having my own place. Stark hooked me up with a decent sized penthouse suit, without me actually wanting it. I think it was partially because he wanted to keep an eye on me, but still. I’ve swept it for bugs already, and some less than nice individuals have done their own search, also without me actually wanting it to happen. The entire floor is clear.

Still, the penthouse is head and shoulders above the dingy apartment I had before. No rent, just have to let him use the hero side of my communication network, on occasion. The charity and I apparently have better luck getting in contact with some of the other hero teams than Tony does. He’s a nice guy, but I can understand why some of the other heroes don’t readily give their personal information to him. He can be a bit grating.

Even with the amazing wi-fi, the great view, the lack of rent, and the state-of-the-art amenities, one of my favorite parts of this little arrangement is how big it is. I mean, c’mon, I have an entire floor to myself. For now, at least. I have a few plans for this place that’ll make it less roomy on my part, but in no ways cramped.

I’m finally putting the finishing touches on decorating when there’s a knock at my door. Stark tried to get me to install cameras, and plenty of other smart devices, but that isn’t going to be happening anytime soon. I check the peephole on the reinforced metal door and give a small smile. As far as I can see, it’s someone that I’m at least familiar with.

“Agent,” I open the door with a smile. “How are you? Come for a housewarming?”

“Of a sort,” Agent Marcus Wright smirks at me. “New digs. They look nice, but you know the drill. Need to do a quick once over and inspection.”

“If I told you that Tony Stark and multiple other geniuses have already done it, would we be able to skip to just having a quick meal and getting you on your way?”

Agent Wright just keeps his smirk, but the two other agents have the matching unimpressed scowls of sticks in the mud. I just sigh.

“Come on in,” I step aside. “Just, try not to mess everything up too much. I just finished getting everything set up.”

***

Ever since I’ve gotten on multiple different government radars, various agencies, both national and international, have been wanting to get a piece of me. After the Goblin Incident, they’ve backed off enough to where they don’t demand my cooperation out of fear of various powerful individuals, but they can still be pretty annoying.

After everything that happened, the various agencies can still claim that could still be a decent threat to public safety. Understandably so, but they’ve used that as an excuse to invade my privacy with little to no warning. Over time, they’ve stopped being as frequent with it, but I guess I should’ve expected something like this after a big move. Still, I’m at least glad that they have Marcus leading it this time. We’ve built up a sort of friendship. When he comes to inspect, he’s a lot more relaxed about it. Still as thorough as the others, but not as stiff. After he makes sure that there aren’t any bombs, chemical agents, or other terrorist type items at my place, we’d usually just sit down and have a relaxing afternoon together. Watch TV, order something to eat, and let him gripe about his job and his wife. Not too much about the latter, really, but the couple of times it happened were pretty fun to listen to. Most of the time, at least one of the other agents will join us. They’re happy that they’re technically “on the clock” for the entire time they’re at my place.

“That would be a tablet,” I explain to the very stern looking agent that has joined Marcus this time. “I would strongly recommend not trying to bug it. The last person that did received a visit and a very interesting conversation from the Batman of Gotham city.”

The agent looks at me, then just snorts. Probably thinks I’m joking. I’m not. He doesn’t like it when people mess with his tech.

“That,” I look over at the other agent. “Is actually a gift from Stark. Needed it when I started getting to the more interstellar requests. He’s promised he hasn’t tapped into it, and I’ve got multiple people that can vouch for that.”

There’s a whistle down the hall as Marcus opens one of my doors.

“Got quite a collection here. A lot more than you did last time I was here.”

“Not really,” I smile as I approach. “Most of this was just being stored in a different location. Now, I finally have a place to put it all.”

Inside of the room is my collection of memorabilia. My favorites are the gifts and items that I’ve received from the children and parents I’ve helped. A good amount of drawing and thank you letters, as well as some pressed flowers and some of the kids’ favorite books. Of course, ever since he’s become the “Villain Wrangler,” he’s acquired more than a few interesting mementoes.

“Is that a sword?” Marcus walks forward and picks up a sheathed blade. “More than one, at that. Got a bit of an armory, don’t ya?”

“With all of the permissions and certifications needed to own and display them,” I tell him. “The one you have in your hand was picked up from Asgard. The other one is Amazonian make. Never actually went to Themyscira, but I still got it when a little girl requested to meet Wonder Woman and some of the warriors from her homeland.”

“That must’ve been nice,” the agent elbows me good-naturedly. “Surrounded by a bunch of strong and good-looking women.”

“Well,” I chuckle. “It might’ve been, if one of them hadn’t challenged me to a duel. I was just lucky that she held back enough and I’d kept up with the training I’ve gotten from so many other heroes, and villains, that have thought I should know how to defend myself. She beat me, obviously, but I held my own well enough that they let me keep the sword I’d used in the fight.”

The other two agents are now entering the room, staring at the various pieces of remembrance. The one who was checking out my tablet glances nervously at the Batarang on display, the relief I see on his face shows that he didn’t bug my device.

Obviously, it’s not just weapons that I get from my trips. Just like with the kids, I’ve gotten a lot of pressed flowers from exotic areas of the world and galaxy. I also have a collage of pictures from times when I’m actually allowed to take photos of the locations. There’s even some bioluminescent stone from Atlantis. They brought an extra from when they visited a kid that was a fan of Aquaman and sea creatures. There’s even jewelry, a couple of which I’m fairly sure are magic in some way. Doctor Strange did assure me none of them were dangerous, though.

I think that my display has warmed me up to the other two agents. They don’t just gape at the more exciting looking objects. I can see them looking over at the messy drawings and thank you notes with soft smiles.

“Got any questions?” I smile at the three agents. “Every one of these has a story, and I’d be happy to tell it.”

“Sure,” Marcus returns the grin. “I got a few. Maybe we could order a bit of takeout? You can tell us all about some of the more interesting trips you’ve had.”

The two other agents are both nodding along with their companion.

“Alright,” I chuckle. “Let’s go out to the dining area and order our meals. Then, I can get to the storytelling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any government would want to try and gain access to his knowledge. However, there are plenty of individuals, organizations, and even sovereign nations backing him to keep that from happening.
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you think of this. Also, let me know if you have any particular requests.
> 
> Comments and Kudos. Don't be mean.


End file.
